someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ouija Board
Ever heard of an Ouija Board? I'm sure you have. It's pronounced "Wigi Board", but Ouija Board is the official spelling. Even if it doesn't come to mind right away, everyone with some connection to the internet or television would know what it is. Originally manufactured by Parker Brothers, it was created as a wooden or cardboard placemat to play "games" with, which is what most people believe. Innocent enough, right? Wrong. This is absolutely dangerous. If you don't believe me, then look up evidence. If you don't believe the evidence, read and do this at your own risk. Make sure that the spirit moves the planchet to goodbye before you remove your hands. If you leave before you close the connection, no amout of running or travel can stop the spirit from following you. First, you're going to need to get the Ouija Board. This is easy enough as you should find one at a pawn or thrift shop, or even at a larger store. However, if you don't have the cash on you, you can actually make one yourself. Here are the instructions: *You will need: Marker, piece of paper, a shotglass or large coin, salt, someone to perform this with *Gather the required necessities, and begin making your Ouija Board. *Begin by setting the piece of paper down on a flat surface. Grab your marker. *Proceed to write letters A-Z, numbers 0-9, the words "yes", "no", and "goodbye" on the paper. *Now that your Ouija Board is finished, grab the shotglass/coin and put it on the paper. Steps Step 1: Ask a friend to play this with you. Make sure ''to warn them that this can be dangerous. Don't place them in danger if they do not wish it. '''Step 2:' Wait, preferably until the midnight hour to 3 AM. This will provide the full effect, though this can technically be done at any time of the day. Step 3: Gather around the Ouija Board with at least one light on in the room you're in. Step 4: (OPTIONAL) Place something from your own body (fingernail, hair, drop of blood etc.) onto the paper or board if you wish. This will provide a stronger effect, but a much more dangerous one. If you want to perform this step, have whoever is the braver place their object onto the paper. I should add that the most extreme option is the drop of blood, for that is absolutely the best way for the spirit to have your number. You will be bound to that spirit, and a curse will be placed on you if you use your blood. Step 5: Have both you and your friend place up to two fingers on the planchatt (or if you've made it yourself, the shotglass/coin). Make sure not to place pressure on the planchatt, as that will hinder the process. Step 6: Call out to a random spirit and ask it to participate. By doing this you are inviting the spirit into your space. Once you have done this, there is no turning back. Ask the spirit what its name is. Make sure '''there is no pressure being placed on the planchatt, and the spirit will begin to move the planchatt over individual letters to spell out a name. This is entirely normal; do not panic while this happens. When you have its name, ask if (insert name here) is what it is called by. The spirit will answer accordingly by moving over either yes or no on the board. '''Step 7: This is the fun ''part. Taunt the spirit (calling it by name) to come out, and sure enough it will. This will give the spirit much more power. If you have completed the optional Step 4, whoever placed their object on the board will inherently be in more danger. If both have, then you're both in more natural danger. Once you have done this, you have successfully completed the game. '''Step 8:' You may or may not be in immediate danger at this point, but if you feel as if you are, run immediately. You are allowed to go outside as well, as that might actually give you a better chance. If you do run, make sure to keep the salt with you at all times. It won't do you much good in the long run, but you should momentarily escape from danger. If the spirit chases you, immediately sprinkle salt in a circle around you and your friend. Stay together and ''do not ''seperate. Keep this up until after 3:00 AM, and once that point has been reached you may return to where you were previously. Once you have returned, you may do whatever you wish with the Ouija Board, and it is NOT recommended that you burn the board because doing this allows the spirit escape from the board. If you or your friend is still being tracked by the spirit, call a priest for a blessing. Additional Notes If you have tried this and you have come out okay, then congratulations! You have won! If you haven't tried it yet, I advise you ''not ''to. I will provide a video below of an attempt and the results of this attempt. Watch at your own risk, and remember: this ''is ''a possible outcome, but it is not a guaranteed outcome. Thanks for playing.. ;) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Ritual Category:Real Life Category:Original Story